


Fairytale

by Juniper11



Series: Marvelous Sakura or Rare Pair Hell [8]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: Batman Knows Sakura Haruno, Cause knowing me it's possible, Crossover, Except Superman, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, I don't know what the end pairing is, I think this should go in my series, Kidnapped Cast, So I'm putting everybody, Sort Of, What's going on?, everyone is suspicious, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: Sakura has no idea how she got there but the story must be told.  They just had to figure out what way was the right way and hopefully make it back home.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Bruce Wayne, Haruno Sakura/Clark Kent, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Steve Rogers, Haruno Sakura/Tony Stark
Series: Marvelous Sakura or Rare Pair Hell [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/799080
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wait. Wait! WAIT!!!! 
> 
> Before you read this you should know a few things. This is a Juni writing exercise. A lot of you know my writing style which is dialogue-heavy. What I'm trying to do is rely less on dialogue just to see if I can describe all the things. Dialogue will still be included because I can't help myself.
> 
> Also, I make no promises whatsoever about future updates. (not that I ever really do but for this specifically don't count on much)
> 
> Also, this story is based upon a fairytale as well as a song. That's it. Off with you. Go read something even if it isn't this.

The room was bright white. So white that upon arrival the kunoichi could barely see a thing. Sakura suspected that was intentional. She didn’t know how long she had been there before Kakashi sensei arrived. The second he saw her he knew something was wrong. Sakura suspected because he knew of her disappearance and now he knew of his own. Eventually, they were joined by others. People she didn’t know.

Sakura sat in the corner of the room. Her arms were curled around her calves, and her head was resting on her thighs. She was trapped she didn’t know who had captured her but knew she wasn’t alone in this. She raised her head and looked to her left. Kakashi sensei wasn’t looking at her. His nose was in his book, but Sakura knew he was aware of his surroundings. She also knew that things were terrible. Sakura turned her head to her right.

A man leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. His shoulders were broad, and his waist was tiny. He looked powerful. He probably was. His eyes were a piercing blue that Sakura deliberately made a point not to stare into. She had no desire to be lost in the eyes of a stranger.

His clothing was odd. They were a skintight blue, red and yellow accompanied by a red cape. His hair was dark and short. A small lock of hair curled on his forehead. She wanted to pull it to see whether or not the curl would bounce back. One of the others called him Superman. Sakura thought it was an odd moniker but it didn’t stop him from making her heart race but so did most of the others.

Another man stood close to Superman. He was dressed as a bat, and he looked angry. He and Superman whispered back-and-forth furiously. Sakura had no qualms about eavesdropping and knew they were trying to figure a way out too. The one call Superman had hope that their friends would save them. Batman was adamant that they needed to rescue themselves. Sakura agreed with him. They weren’t damsels in distress but their captors would have them believe otherwise.

There was a man in a red and gold suit of armor. He introduced himself immediately upon arrival as Tony Stark also known as Ironman. His eyes were like drops of chocolate. His facial hair was neat, and Sakura was certain that’s what pushed him from attractive to sexy. He was shorter than all the others. But that wasn’t something that mattered to Sakura because he was definitely taller than her regardless.

He acted like they were supposed to know who he was. Sakura, following Kakashi’s lead, didn’t reply to his introduction.

His metal suit was loud and clunky. Sakura didn’t understand its purpose, and he didn’t offer the information as quickly as he had his name. Still, Sakura couldn’t help but think the machine was a work of art.

The guy with Ironman wore red white and blue. Ironman continuously called him Cap. His face was covered and Sakura was having a hard time getting a read on him.

They too were trying to find a way home. Sakura turned her attention back to Kakashi who slightly shook his head negatively and Sakura inclined hers to show that she understood. She laid her head back on her legs and closed her eyes.

Sakura didn’t know how long she had been in captivity, but she did know she was starting to grow hungry. She needed to meditate, but the people around her were making that difficult.

“Aren’t the two of you going to say anything?”

Slowly Sakura raised her head and looked at the person speaking to her. It was the one called Tony Stark. Sakura knew she shouldn’t, but she replied, “What is there to say that hasn’t already been said? None of us know how we got here. None of us know how to get out. We are obviously here for a reason. Whoever took us will act, or we will die.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

Kakashi answered before Sakura could. “It might in my next life.”

Sakura snorted. “And you’ll probably be late for that just like everything else.” Kakashi’s eye creased happily.

Sakura felt four sets of eyes on her and sighed inwardly. 

“Why are you two so nonchalant about this?” Tony questioned and Sakura could hear his suspicion.

Sakura and Kakashi exchanged glances making Sakura scowl. She knew the man well enough to ascertain that he wasn’t answering anyone’s questions. It would be up to her.

“We’ve been here longer than all of you. We’ve searched for a way out. We’ve done all we can to escape, but we’re still here. Whoever captured us is either going to leave us here to die, or they have something bigger planned. At this point, we know all we can do is wait.”

Kakashi chuckled, “Shinobi rule number 38.”

Sakura promptly responded with, “A shinobi must never show any weakness.”

At their words, the Batman took a step closer. “You’re shinobi.” 

Sakura nodded. “Are you?”

“I was trained by ninja.”

“So you’re one of us,” Sakura concluded, but he denied her claim. “So you don’t use the ninja arts?”

“I do.” 

Sakura smiled and said gently, “Then you’re one of us. I’m Sakura, and this is Kakashi.”

His whole body froze, and Sakura wondered what she had said wrong. “Sharingan Kakashi?” Sakura wasn’t surprised that he knew who Kakashi was. Most of the shinobi world knew that information. “And Sakura Haruno second-generation Sanin?”

Sakura frowned. She didn’t think of herself as second-generation Sanin even if it was probably an accurate description. The words made her uncomfortable, but she accepted the description as she always did.

“Yes, that’s us.”

“You’re a liar. The stories about those people are folk tales and legends. They never really existed.”

Sakura’s heart began to pound. She had avoided thinking about it, but she should have. The men in this room were all odd—their clothing gave that away. She didn’t believe they were a part of the five shinobi nations. If she had to guess-and she did,-she was sure Kakashi had already come to that conclusion.

“I know who I am. Think me a liar if you want but it doesn’t change the fact that I am Sakura,” Sakura pointed at her sensei, “and that is Kakashi.”

The Batman’s lips turned down in a frown. Sakura deduced that he expected her to put up a fight about her identity, but she had nothing to prove. Kakashi knew who she was and that was all that mattered.

The man in the red cape stepped forward. He looked back and forth between the two of them imploringly, “Let’s not fight. It won’t do us any good right now. I’m Superman.” He said the Sakura and gestured to his companion. “This is Batman.” Sakura slightly nodded her head. She turned and looked at the only person in the room who hadn’t introduced themselves. Tony nudged him letting him know that everyone was looking at him.

His shoulders immediately straightened. “I’m Captain America.” Sakura thought she heard Batman snort. She did see Superman glare at him. “But you can call me Steve.”

* * *

Some of the tension left the room once they all had something to call each other. Sakura didn’t understand why that was. It could’ve been because it made them feel less like strangers and united with the common problem.

Before they could delve into who they were and where they came from Sakura felt her grip on reality slipping.

“Sensei?”

At the alarm in her voice, Kakashi looked at her sharply and jumped to his feet. Sakura held up her hand and showed him how it was becoming translucent. He ran to her and tried to grab her before she disappeared, but he was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura’s eyes snapped open. She was flat on her back, and her arms were crossed over her chest. Beneath her, she felt something soft. She assumed it was a bed. A glance to her right told her she was correct in her assumption. She tried to look around the room moving as little as possible, categorizing every detail. There was a fan above the bed, moving swiftly, shifting fresh air throughout the room. The room was not a large one, but she could see a dresser with a mirror above it. There was a nightstand on her left-hand side, something red was tossed casually over it, but Sakura didn’t focus on it. Her most pressing concern was whether or not she was alone. It seemed she was and she hoped she wasn’t wrong.

Placing her hand palm down on the be, she pushed herself up and studied the room in detail. She didn’t know where she was. The cream-colored walls were unfamiliar, just as the rose-colored sheets beneath her were. She had been sent somewhere else. She debated waiting to see whether or not Kakashi sensei would show up, but she couldn’t find it in herself to wait for him. She swung her body to the left, letting her feet hang off the side of the bed before she pushed herself to the floor and upright. A shiver ran down her spine as the chill from the floor overtook her.

The room was different from the last one she was in for a couple of reasons. There were doors. Sakura didn’t want to assume, but she hoped it meant that there was a way out this time. Without further hesitation, Sakura moved to the first door and grabbed the handle. Slowly, so as not to be heard, she twisted the doorknob and pulled it open. She was disappointed to see that it was a closet. She was puzzled that all that she could find inside of it were several different cloaks of the same color. It was a good thing she was already dressed. 

It didn’t take Sakura long to find another door. She moved to it and swung it open, delightfully surprised to find there was a way out. Stepping into the hallway, she debated whether or not she should close the door behind her. In the end, she opted not to just in case she needed to find her way back in a hurry. 

The aroma of freshly baked bread drew her to the kitchen. She wasn’t alone. It would have been foolish of her to assume it was so. Sakura liked to think she was no one’s fool. She also couldn’t escape the fact that she was hungry. So moving toward the kitchen was an attractive option.

She didn’t immediately barge into the kitchen. Sakura waited to see whether or not she could hear any voices within. She didn’t. The room was eerily silent. Slowly she stepped into the kitchen, lured by the scent of freshly baked bread. It didn’t take her long to spot it. It was sitting in the middle of an oak table with four chairs surrounding it. The loaf was neatly sliced, and she was elated to see that strawberry jam was nearby, waiting to be slathered on a slice and eaten. 

She took a small step into the room, and she heard a voice call out, “Good morning, dear.” Sakura flinched and swung her head left and right, looking for the source. There he stood in a very unflattering dress--her sensei. Before she could stop herself, she laughed and pointed. Her eyes drifted down to his legs and noted that they were shaved. His feet were bare, and Sakura found that to be even more hilarious. The man scowled.

“Good morning, Mother.” The words popped out of Sakura unprompted, and she couldn’t believe she had said it. Apparently, by the size of Kakashi’s visible eye (which the other was covered by a nightcap and what in the world was that he was using the hide the rest of his face?), he couldn’t believe she’d said it either. Since they were both adequately horrified, Sakura reached for the bread and jam and started eating. After Sakura took her first bite, she groaned. 

“Did you make this?”

Kakashi shrugged and served himself. Sakura should have known better than to think he’d admit to anything. It wasn’t his way. Instead, she focused on something that was bothering her.

“Have you seen any of the others?”

Kakashi slowly shook his head. “No. I woke up here shortly after you disappeared. I was compelled to come to the kitchen.”

“Compelled? What do you mean?” 

“You know what compelled means, Sakura.” She did. She tried to think about whether or not she was urged to come in this direction as well but had no answer. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. “Now, Sakura, your grandmother is sick, so I need you to take her this basket of food. You know how she is. She won’t rest if you don’t give her a reason.”

Sakura opened her mouth to say ‘Grandma?’ but what came out instead was, “Yes, mother.” She paused, then continued. “This is just creepy.”

Kakashi looked down at himself. “Tell me about it.” Sakura snorted.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Sakura felt it was necessary to leave the house with the food Kakashi had prepared. She gathered her so-called belongings and exited the premises. Before she left, she was sure to call out a, “See you later, Mom.” To which Kakashi replied, “Don’t dawdle in the forest. Go straight to your Grandmother’s house.” She heard him groan afterward and Sakura couldn’t stop chuckling. It was odd that she could laugh about this because they still weren’t any closer to figuring out what was going on but she figured that the answer would come through this strange compulsion she felt. She couldn’t fight it yet but she knew Kakashi was trying to think of a way out of it and she would as well.

In the meantime, Grandma was her target. Sakura’s body propelled her along until she found herself at the edge of a forest. Sakura wasn’t a stranger to the woods. She was at home in them. That didn’t stop an edge of dread that filled Sakura unlike any she had ever felt before. It didn’t stop her feet from moving forward and Sakura from being encased in the forest. 


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was practically alive. The birds chirped merrily, and crickets sang their songs. In truth, it was a perfect day to be happy. The ninja didn’t think that term applied to her. Sakura moved forward through the woods studying everything as she went. She wasn’t crazy enough to think that no danger present. Given the circumstances, the opposite was true, but that didn’t mean Sakura didn’t want to take to the trees. Her feet wouldn’t let her, though. Her feet were glued to the path before her. 

Sakura groaned, realizing that she and Kakashi hadn’t discussed how they would meet up. She had been too relieved to see him again to formulate a proper plan. She tried to walk back, but the compulsion only allowed her to turn her body. It didn’t let her act on her desire. With a growl, Sakura whirled on her feet and stomped forward, putting fissures in the ground as she moved. Sakura hadn’t broken the ground on purpose. Still, it was nice knowing her chakra was available to punch the person holding her captive in the face when she found them. 

She hadn’t been walking long when the hairs on the back of her neck raised. Someone was watching her. Sakura clenched her fist. Her eyes narrowed, and she let her eyes scan the forest, looking for the culprit. She didn’t find anyone immediately. 

Sakura sniffed the air, and the smells from her basket assaulted her nose. It was another loaf of fresh-baked bread. She wondered if some animal had caught a whiff and was looking to feast. Sakura opened the basket and glanced at the contents briefly then scowled. Not only had Kakashi put a loaf of bread in the basket, but there was also a bottle of wine. 

No wonder the basket was so heavy. Why would Kakashi send a bottle of wine to a sick old lady? What was she supposed to do? Drink herself better? That sounded like a technique her Master tried in her lifetime. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, all the while keeping an eye out. 

She saw him then moving out of the woods and in her direction. His eyes glowed a malevolent red, and Sakura’s heart stopped for a moment before they’d faded to blue. She recognized the face, and shortly after, a name popped into her brain with it. It was Superman. He had on a dark brown fur coat and a pair of light blue jeans. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and he looked so uncomfortable it was almost funny. A top his head was a set of ears that didn’t look fake, and they twitched ever so often. His dark hair was longer than she saw it last and looked softer. Sakura’s fingers twitched. She shouldn’t find him adorable, but she did. Pinching his ears seemed like the best idea in the world.

“Hey, Little Red Riding Sakura. Where are you going?”

Little Red Riding Sakura? Sakura’s brows raised so high they jumped off her face. She also saw him eyeing her basket, and she wondered if he had eaten. She felt like she had an unfair advantage because Kakashi had made her breakfast. She tried to move the basket in his direction so that she could share, but the compulsion wouldn’t let her. 

“I’m going to visit my grandmother. She’s sick.”

The compulsion faded briefly, and Sakura’s blurted out, “I’m sorry. It won’t let me give you anything to eat.”

Superman shook his head. “It’s fine…that’s not the way this story goes.”

Sakura titled her head curiously. “Story?”

“You don’t know it? It’s—“ His words were cut off abruptly. “If she’s sick, you should go get her some flowers. I’m sure that will make her happy.”

“There are no stores around here, and I have no money.”

Superman shifted, and he was so unbelievably awkward. “Well, that’s the good thing about the forest. No one owns it, and you’re free to pick flowers here. There are some pretty ones just over there.”

Superman pointed, and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. 

“What’s going on?” Sakura asked sharply, and Superman inquired, “Don’t you know the story? It’s—“

His words stopped abruptly, and Sakura heard herself utter, “But I’m supposed to stay on the path. My mother told me not to dawdle.”

“It’ll be fine,” Superman cajoled. “The flowers aren’t that far, and if you pick them quickly, no one will ever know.” His expression belied his words. There was something dark in his gaze that send a shiver down her spine. Sakura didn’t want to traipse into the woods now, but her body wasn’t giving her a choice. 

“Thank you!” Sakura exclaimed with more enthusiasm than she felt. 

Sakura heard a rough growl behind her that said, “You’re welcome.” When she whirled around, no one was there. Sakura began to wonder why this was her life. She walked deeper into the forest, and before she could become disgruntled, she stumbled upon a field of tulips. The ninja stared for a while because she had been sure, initially, that Superman’s words had been a lie—not a willing one, but a lie nonetheless. 

Pleased, Sakura began to hum to herself while she picked a bundle of tulips of varying different colors. She arranged them in her hands until she was satisfied before she picked up her basket and headed back to the trail. She glanced up at the sky, noting that she still had plenty of sunlight left in the day. She didn’t want to be walking in the woods at night.

Sakura thought back to when she first noticed Superman and how his eyes glowed red. Something was off in the forest. The further Sakura moved along; the more her brain went over her conversation with Superman. He mentioned something about a story. He was familiar with it, but she wasn’t. If Kakashi had been, he would have mentioned it. 

The compulsion…it could be a part of the story. Were they entangled in some strange fictional tale? If so, then how did they get out-especially if they couldn’t do much more than what the tale let them do? Or would it just release them when the story is told?

Sakura squared her shoulders. There was only one way to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because of Covid my job is being partially shut down for over a month. They say we'll rotate who works and who doesn't. So hopefully, in the meantime more updates to my various works. 
> 
> Pray I find tissue before I run out.


End file.
